


Erotolepsy

by LePetiteMousseCake



Series: I've Been Away For A Long Time So I Wrote Smut [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dominant Reader, F/M, Femdom, Gratuitous Smut, I'll add more tags as i go, Obsession, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Orgasm Torture, Submissive Male, Vaginal Sex, handjobs, vampires have reflections in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePetiteMousseCake/pseuds/LePetiteMousseCake
Summary: ∴ a term coined by Thomas Hardy in his 1985 novel, Jude the Obscure, to describe a passionate, sensual desire and longing which is more violent and urgently felt than erotomania.∴ "𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆-𝒔𝒆𝒊𝒛𝒖𝒓𝒆"
Relationships: Richter (Diabolik Lovers)/Reader
Series: I've Been Away For A Long Time So I Wrote Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. WIP Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvertedPhantasmagoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/gifts).



> This series is for InvertedPhantasmagoria because why not? I've always wanted to write Richter so I decided to dedicate this to her 'cause she inspired me to do so lmao
> 
> It is an honor to write for a fellow individual who is also an Elizabeth.


	2. Speak Softly, Love

"A-ah..."

Richter whimpers against the back of his hand, quite embarrassed that he let out such a sinful sound yet you merely smile at him and chuckle when his face takes on a darker hue of rouge. "Don't be shy, my love," you coo gently and your smile widens as he throws his head back on the pillows. Visibly pleased with his reaction, you move your hand faster around his cock, gripping it tightly, and watch with utmost delight as he claws the sheets beneath him, his back elegantly arching upwards, and moans oh-so-loudly when you lean in to kiss his flushed tip.

"c-cum... going to, ah, AH-" he whines, his beautiful ruby red eyes half-closed and struggling to maintain eye contact with you. You raise a brow in surprise; he usually lasts longer considering he has a very high libido. It seems that he's more excited today and you grin when you realize why. You briefly lick your lips before closing them around the head of his erection and shallowly suck on it, hollowing your cheeks and forcing him to cum inside your mouth. Richter shakes his head frantically and moves his hand to gently grasp strands of your hair to remove you from his lap, but ultimately ends up tightening his hold as he orgasms. He moans out your name repeatedly and brokenly making your lips twitch upwards in amusement.

You raise your torso with Richter's fluttering eyes following your every move so you decided to put on a show by swallowing his cum in one gulp, ensuring that he hears the sound of it as well, which earns you another pitiful whine from the green-haired vampire beneath you. "My love is such a tease." he breathes out in a soft tone. You climb forwards, resting your elbows on either side of him, your chest pressed against his own and Richter could feel your pert nipples grazing on his skin, causing him to yearn for more of your touch. He wants to feel more of you. He needs you so much that he couldn't resist lifting his head to devour your velvety lips. Your groans come out muffled due to the sudden kiss, however, it does not stop you from grinding on his half-hard cock. 

"I love you," you gasp, "I love you so much." This time, you move your hand to insert yourself on Richter's sensitive cock and it makes him cry out from overstimulation as you hastily bounce up and down to chase your own orgasm. He entwines both of your hands together and you can see the golden rings wrapped around yours and his finger; tonight, you are officially his as he is yours, bound together with vows of love and with the promise of death do you part.

One particular thrust from Richter's hips sends you into a moaning frenzy, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as he sits up straight, grasping your buttocks to steadily help you thrust in and out. A guttural keen escapes him, his second orgasm approaching fast with your own racing to meet with his. Richter raises his head and gazes deeply into your eyes, "I love you, oh, how I love you," he whispers hoarsely. You silence him with a kiss that conveys your adoration for him better than words could ever do and Richter laps up the affection with absolute rapture as you both reach your orgasms.

Tonight, you are his and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this whenever I feel like it oof
> 
> Speak Softly Love by Andy Williams


End file.
